I solemny swear
by heyguy
Summary: Si Ron Weasley s'adressait à la fandom d'Harry Potter, que dirait-il ? Traduction de l'oeuvre "I solemnly swear" de MoonFire1


Titre : Je jure solennellement…

Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas les caractères d'Harry Potter, une série de J.K. Rowling. Je ne reçois aucune compensation financière pour cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis fatigué du dénigrement de la famille Weasley au moment où les romans ont été publiés. Ron Weasley est spécialement dénigré pour son humanité, ses défauts et tout. La fandom ne laisse jamais une mauvaise habitude disparaitre, apparemment.

Note de la traductrice : tout comme l'auteur le dénigrement de Ron me fatigue (m'énerve). Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse en vouloir à ce point à un personnage aussi important qui a fait tant de bonnes choses, alors qu'on pardonne tout à certain personnage comme Malfoy. Je ne suis pas traductrice professionnelle. J'ai juste fait cette traduction car il me semble important de parler de ce qui est pour moi une injustice fait à Ron. Aussi veuillez pardonner les tournures de phrases un peu bancales et les différences que vous pourriez trouver avec la version originale, ainsi que toutes les fautes d'orthographe qui m'ont échappées.

 _(Je jure solennellement sur ma vie et ma magie que ce qui suit est, au meilleur de ma connaissance et de mes souvenirs, vrai.)_

Mon nom est Ronald Weasley et, aux yeux critiques de beaucoup, je suis maudit.

Je suis inutile. Je suis faible. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à Poudlard ou être répartit à Gryffondor. Parasite, atrocement jaloux, non civilisé au mieux et beaucoup plus maléfique que Voldemort ne l'a jamais été.

Voilà. Est-ce que j'ai votre attention maintenant ?

En toute honnêteté, quels sont mes crimes ?

En premier, le petit jeu de ma mère à la gare de King Cross. Oui, elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait le quai. Oui, elle parlait fort des Moldus. Et non, elle n'a pas brisé l'engagement au secret car un léger charme de divertissement des Moldues a été appliqué sur chacun d'entre nous avant que nous arrivions à la gare. Etre le premier à trouver ou dire le quai était une chose que j'adorais faire avant de pouvoir aller à l'école. C'était triste de voir mes frères partir, années après années, et de ne pas pouvoir suivre. On jouait tous au même jeu.

On a bien fait de le faire, en plus. Harry ne savait pas comment rejoindre le quai étant donné qu'Hagrid ne le lui avait pas dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maman avait pu aider un Née-Moldus.

Je ne savais pas qui il était quand j'ai regardé dans le compartiment (et les autres étaient pleins, merci beaucoup). Je suis resté bouche bée face à la cicatrice pendant moins d'une seconde. Nous avions des sujets de conversations beaucoup plus important dont discuté, comme les Chocogrenouilles, comment serait l'école, comment c'était de grandir dans le monde normal ou magique. J'avais onze ans et j'étais aux anges du fait de m'être fait un ami avant que mes frères n'est pu ruiner quoique ce soit. Tout ce que j'aimais avait tendance à être gâché par leur blagues. Loin de la maison mais toujours lié aux attentes de mes parents (quelqu'un se demande pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a envoyé si vite à Gryffondor ?), prêt à trouver ma place dans le monde, ou à l'école, au moins.

Je n'aurais pas pu faire ce qu'Harry a fait. Je n'aurais pas survécu. Je sais que je l'ai abandonné, lui et notre amitié, beaucoup de fois au fil des années. Il m'acceptait de nouveau sans réserve, ne me l'a jamais reproché. Je ne peux pas dire que même ma chère Hermione a été obligeante à ce point, bien que la fréquence de nos disputes ait diminué avec le temps.

Je l'ai aimé depuis le début, vous savez, seulement je ne savais pas comment s'appelait cette émotion. Par Merlin, j'avais _onze_ ans. Mes mots étaient irréfléchis et l'ont envoyé aux toilettes pour filles. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé après, comment Harry et moi avons sauvé sa vie, construisant notre amitié.

Vous ne savez pas les autres choses. Je déteste qu'on me traite d'idiot, et elle l'a fait plus d'une fois dans ses paroles comme dans ses actes. Elle voulait bien faire, je sais, et sincèrement je devrais pardonner les erreurs de jeunesse. (Bien sûr, est-ce qu'un tel pardon peut m'être accordé ? Peu probable. Cela ne collerait pas avec votre histoire.) Je me battais avec une baguette qui ne m'appartenait pas (ou vous avez oublié ça aussi ?) pour utiliser des compétences magiques élémentaires.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec mes capacités ou un manque de ces dernières. La baguette choisi le sorcier, et l'ancienne baguette de Bill ne m'avait absolument PAS choisi.

(Comment chaque faux pas que j'ai fait ont été décortiqués et proclamés preuves d'à quel point je suis réellement diabolique, alors que d'autre (spécialement Malfoy et Rogue) ont sont pardonné sans forcément le mériter. La Marque des Ténèbres ne peut pas être accordé involontairement ou sans commettre de meurtre. Je n'ai rien sur la conscience. Malfoy a été exclu du gouvernement mais je ne doute pas qu'il trouvera un moyen de reprendre le jeu de son père.)

Aucun de nous n'était un saint, mais Harry, d'une certaine manière, s'en approchait. Il m'a appris à voir la chance que j'avais d'avoir ma famille parce que lui n'en avait pas. J'étais plus riche que ce que je pensais, pour tous nous n'avions jamais assez d'argent.

C'est ce que je voulais. Si vous n'avez pas grandi en étant pauvre, ne prétendez pas savoir ce que cela fait au gens. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais cela aurait été bien de voir quelques soucis retirés des épaules de mes parents.

Vous savez à propos de la Guerre. On s'est battu. Beaucoup sont morts. D'autres ont survécu. La guerre change les gens. A la fin, on s'est tous soutenu.

Nous avons grandi, nous nous sommes mariés, nous avons fondé nos familles. Mes enfants ont tous ce dont ils ont besoin et certaines choses qu'ils veulent. Ils savent que je les aime et que je ferais tous pour eux.

(Petite aparté, savez-vous comment les vrais vœux de mariage fonctionnent ? J'ai pris du Veritaserum avant mon mariage avec Hermione juste pour étouffer les rumeurs. Pas de potion d'amour, pas de sortilège d'amnésie, pas de manipulation, et pas de chantage. Mon cœur était lié à Hermione Jane Granger, et je remercie Merlin, son cœur était lié au mien sans réserve.)

Les dieux soient maudits, les rumeurs n'ont toujours pas cessé.

Le bien que j'ai fait ne compte pas le fait que j'étais un autre enfant essayant de devenir un homme au cours de sept années de guerre prolongé ne compte pas.

Mon nom est Ronald Weasley et, à vos yeux, je suis toujours maudit.

/fin/


End file.
